I Am What I Am
by kwittbugginme
Summary: I'm not good at these... John Gage and Dr Kelly Bracket have secrets that are about to come out of the closet. See, told you I wasn't any good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. This story is the property of me, kwittbugginme, the author. Original Characters introduced will be the sole property of me and may not be used w/o my permission. All song lyrics used in this story were not harmed, misquoted (I did my best to get the proper and complete lyrics) or mishandled in anyway and are used w/o permission and no infringement on any trademarks, copyrights, etc. are strictly unintentional. All lyrics were found on websites open to the public.**_

I Am What I Am

'I am what I am  
I am my own special creation  
So come take a look  
Give me the hook  
Or the ovation  
It's my world  
That I want to have a little pride in  
My World  
And it's not a place I HAVE to HIDE IN  
Life's not worth a damn  
'Til I can say 'Hey world, I am what I am!' '[1]

A House in the Hills  
0630  
Los Angeles County California

John Gage was sitting at his breakfast table wondering what he was going to say to his fellow firefighters. Today was the day he was going to either quit being a firefighter/paramedic or continue living his dream while living his life out in the open. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled at the handsome doctor entering the room.

'You all set?' Doctor Kelly Brackett asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

'Yeah,' Johnny sighed, 'At least I hope so.'

'You'll do fine.' Kel sat at the table and pulled Johnny in for a kiss. 'You'll see. Nothing will change.'

'What if it does though?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Kel stated matter-of-factly. 'Just know that I'm only a phone call away. So is Dix. We're both on your side (so to speak) and we both love you a lot. So hang in there, you've only got to be yourself.'

'That's just it.' Johnny stood to take his bowl and glass to the sink. 'I've pretty much forgotten who _**myself**_ is!'

'Once you tell the guys, your true _**self**_ will jump out and surprise the hell out of _**them and you!!**_'' Kel laughed. 'You better head to the station, it won't do you any good to be late.'

John looked at the clock. 'You're right, it won't be good to be late.' He kissed Kel goodbye then grabbed his keys as he headed out the door. 'See you later.'

Kel watched the younger man as he jumped into his Land Rover and roared out of the driveway. 'Hang in there lover, I know you can do it.' He said as he closed the door and turned to head back into the kitchen.

Station 51  
0745  
Carson, California

Roy DeSoto was sitting on the bench in front of his locker tying his boots. He had just returned from a long overdue vacation and was quite ready for the return to work. His wife and two children had driven him nuts over the past two weeks with a road trip up and down the California coast with stops in Santa Barbara and San Francisco among others. To say he was ready for an escape from the rug monkeys and his wife was an understatement. He was also looking forward to seeing his partner. He hadn't talked to the younger man in the whole time he had been on the road. He knew Johnny had worked the time he had been on his road trip. He just hoped his partner hadn't over-worked as he was wont to do when he was left to his own devices.

He looked up as the door to the locker room opened. Smiling, he gave a small wave. 'Hey Johnny, how are you doing today?'

'Fine Roy.' Johnny opened his locker, deftly dodging a water bomb before sitting down to pull out his boots as he unbuttoned his shirt.

'Never seen ya do that before.' Said Roy with a hint of awe in his voice.

'Well, a few shifts ago, I guess you could say I grew a third eye, or a sixth sense.' Johnny pulled off his jeans and pulled on his uniform pants. Standing he turned to face Roy as he zipped up. 'Anyway, I was opening my locker and I just kinda _knew_ that there was a water bomb in my locker just waiting to soak me so I stepped to the side and let the bomb go off.' Johnny chuckled. 'Man, I wish you'd been here. The darn thing went off and hit Marco right in the face!'

Roy started laughing as Chet and Marco walked into the room. 'What's so funny?' Chet asked. 'The Pigeon telling you about the shaving cream I put in his helmet last shift?'

Roy stopped laughing. 'That's neither funny, nor safe Chet.'

Chet opened his locker as he frowned. 'What's not safe about it, Roy?'

'Well, for one, if Johnny had gotten that stuff in his eyes, it could have hindered his vision; especially if he was on a run.' Roy stood and buttoned his shirt, then tucked it in. 'Second, the mess it would have made could have caused any number of people to have an accident by slipping on the floor.'

'Oh,' Chet looked at the floor as he zipped his trousers. 'I hadn't thought of that.'

Johnny turned to Chet. 'Well, as you can tell by the water, or what I can assume is water, Roy is right. Anything wet or slippery on the floor is dangerous. It's one of the reasons I have learned to avoid your booby traps and water bombs.'

Roy smiled. '…'bout time you learned Junior.'

'Not now, Roy.' Johnny finished pinning his badge and name plate on his shirt and headed out the door. 'I'll be in the day room.'

Roy, Chet, and Marco looked at each other after Johnny left the room.

'What was that all about?' Chet asked.

'Beats the hell outta me.' Roy said as he headed for the door. 'I'll find out before the end of the day though.'

'Hey, welcome back.' Marco called as Roy left the room.

* * *

[1] I Am What I Am  
by Jerry Herman  
1983  
Used in La Cage aux Folles (The Musical)  
Finale of act one sung by Albin


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. This story is the property of me, kwittbugginme, the author. Original Characters introduced will be the sole property of me and may not be used w/o my permission. All song lyrics used in this story were not harmed, misquoted (I did my best to get the proper and complete lyrics) or mishandled in anyway and are used w/o permission and no infringement on any trademarks, copyrights, etc. are strictly unintentional. All lyrics were found on websites open to the public.**_

I Am What I Am

'You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.'**2  
**

Rampart Hospital Emergency Department  
0915  
Carson, California

Dr Kelly Brackett walked into the emergency department fifteen minutes late. He had no excuse for his tardiness and was not going to attempt to make any. He was far too happy to let anything get in the way today.

Nurse Dixie McCall was sitting on a stool at the nurses' station filling out the schedule for the next two weeks. She was frowning at the paper when Kel walked up to the desk. 'Seems early to be frowning so deeply.'

Dix looked up. 'Well, you finally decided to show up.'

'I have no excuse other than to say, I'm sorry I'm late.' Kel smiled and straightened his tie.

Dixie smiled, 'Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before.' Winking, she turned back to her schedule, 'Joe was looking for you. He said he'd be in your office going through your "little black book" waiting for you to decide if you were going to come in to work or if you were going to stay home with whomever you had in your bed today.'

Kel got a disgusted look on his face as he turned to head for his office. 'You know I don't kiss and tell Dix.'

'Kel!' Dix called after the man.

Stopping, Kel visibly drooped. Turning slowly, he brought his head up while leaving his eyes focused on his tie.

'I know you don't. Remember? We have history, you and I,' using her index finger she pointed between them. Walking up to the man she gave him a hug. 'You're right, it's no one's business who you are _**sleeping**_ with or _**living**_ with or doing _**ANYTHING**_ with. So get that sad-sack look off of your face and go talk to Joe. I'm sure he was kidding about the little black book, as I know you only have eyes for one certain person.' Standing straighter she whispered in his ear, 'A certain firefighter/paramedic who shall remain nameless.' Stepping back she smiled, 'Go on you.'

Kel smiled, 'You are a good nurse and friend, Dix. You know just the right things to say, the right things to do.' He watched her and laughed. 'Okay, I'm going, I'm going.' He headed to his office smiling and chuckling feeling a lot better about facing his friend and colleague.

* * *

Rampart Hospital Dr Brackett's office  
0930  
Carson, California

Kel sat at his desk looking at his friend. 'You know Joe, that crack you made to Dix about my little black book was out of line.'

Joe looked at his hands (a trademark of his), 'I didn't realize that would upset you so much. You've had that damn book for over 30 years. I've never known you to be upset over my using it to poke fun at you before.'

'I know, I should have told you that it was a sore spot with me a long time ago.' Kel sat forward and folded his hands on his desk, 'Have you actually looked in it lately?'

'No I haven't. You know I wouldn't invade your privacy like that.' Joe smiled, 'Besides, I don't think you've used it in years.'

'You're right I haven't.' Kel sat back with a totally besotted smile on his face.

'who is she?' Joe just had to know. 'Betty from Pediatrics? Marcia from Accounting? Don't tell me, you're dating the wife of the Dean of Medicine? Or are you dating the Dean of Medicine?' Joe said jokingly.

'Kel smirked and gave a snort. 'You are so far off Joe. Why should I tell you when I'm having too much fun listening to you trying to figure it out?'

Joe laughed loudly, 'Still playing your head games I see.'

'Well you are a Neurologist. Head games should fascinate you.' Kel joined in the laughter.

Joe looked at his watch. 'So tell me Kel, what brings you in so late? You over-sleep or just sleep in?'

'Like I told Dixie, I don't kiss and tell, but I will say this, come over Saturday evening for dinner and all will be revealed.' Kel stood, 'Now I need to make my rounds, then start my day before a certain Head Nurse comes after me and grabs me by my balls and threatens to chop them off if I don't get my ass to work.'

Laughing, the two men walked out of the office and down the hallway separating at the elevator, Joe heading to the ED, Kel stepping into the Elevator.

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. This story is the property of me, kwittbugginme, the author. Original Characters introduced will be the sole property of me and may not be used w/o my permission. All song lyrics and poem used in this story were not harmed, misquoted (I did my best to get the proper and complete lyrics or words to the poems) or mishandled in anyway and are used w/o permission and no infringement on any trademarks, copyrights, etc. are strictly unintentional. All lyrics and poems were found on websites open to the public.**_

I Am What I Am

I saw this day sweet flowers grow thick --  
But not one like the child did pick.

I heard the packhounds in green park --  
But no dog like the child heard bark.

I heard this day bird after bird --  
But not one like the child has heard.

A hundred butterflies saw I --  
But not one like the child saw fly.

I saw the horses roll in grass --  
But no horse like the child saw pass.

My world this day has lovely been --  
But not like what the child has seen. 1

___________________

Station 51  
1028  
405 FWY

Johnny crawled between the hard pavement and the smashed cars. He'd never seen a mess like this before. The eighteen-wheeler had done quite a number on the cars and he was not expecting to find anyone alive in the wreckage.

His turnout coat kept riding up as he moved along. The sleeve rode up in such a way that he scraped his left arm on some of a the glass that littered the roadway. 'Ouch!' he exclaimed as he got further into the mess that had been two mid-sized sedans. 'Boy, how the hell could anyone survive this?' he asked dead air.

'Help me.' A voice called out softly.

'Hello?' Johnny hadn't been sure if he had actually heard someone saying anything or if his mind was playing tricks on him as it had before in situations such as this.

'I can't move. Help me!' the voice was off to Johnny's left. He wiggled so that he could head in that direction. 'Hang on, I'm heading your way.' Johnny kept moving that direction as he pulled his HT out of his pocket. 'HT-51 to Engine 51. I found someone.'

'10-4 HT-51. We have everything set up. The wrecker's here and ready to start removing the rig's trailer.'

'NO! Don't start that yet until I know if there's anyone else under here.' Johnny stated. 'Damn, why do I always have to be the skinniest person on shift?'

Captain Stanley called the men off and had them step back. 'Let's give Gage some more time.' He looked around and found Craig Brice. 'Brice, gear up! Gage could use another set of hands and eyes in there.'

Brice pulled his gloves on after buckling his coat up to his neck. He wasn't sloppy like Gage so he knew he was safe. Dropping down onto his knees, he began to crawl into the wreckage following the same path that Johnny had just a few minutes before. 'Gage?' He called as he crawled around.

'Brice, what the fuck are you doing in here?' Johnny called back as he finally made it to the young child lying upside down in the smashed car. 'It's all right there kiddo.' He told the ten-year-old boy. 'I'll have you out of here in just a couple of minutes. I just want to see if there's anyone else in here with you.'

'My dad, he was right beside me when that… that…' the boy started coughing. A thin trickle of blood came out of his mouth signaling to Johnny that the need to extricate the boy was of the utmost priority.

'Shh, don't talk now, son. Okay?' John turned his head, 'Brice, get on the HT and tell them we got a ten-year-old victim, trapped between the dash and his seat, upside down. His seat belt held him in place, but there was still damage.'

Brice pulled his HT out of his pocket and called back to the waiting crew what he and Johnny were going to need including a backboard and supplies. He also told the Captains outside the wreckage that the space where they were was smaller than he could get into so helping Johnny wasn't an option. He then turned to Johnny. 'Johnny, I called in for the equipment to be ready. What can I do for you?'

'You can figure out how to get this kid out of this mess without further damaging him or the car or squishing me.' Johnny called softly. He hadn't wanted to scare the boy. 'Hey, what's your name?' he asked the boy.

'Ianto,' the boy had an accent that Johnny found interesting and somewhat familiar.

'Ah, are you British?'

'Welsh, actually.' The boy's coughing had subsided but he was now having more trouble breathing. 'I'm from Cardiff, it's in South Wales.'

'Cool,' Johnny reached out and took the boy's wrist in his hand to count his pulse and get his respiration. 'Why don't you just relax and let us do all the work, okay? One of my grandparents came from Wales. I don't remember where though or which. They died when I was four, so I don't remember them.'

'Yeah, sure.' Ianto said softly, then leaned back in the seat and sighed.

Johnny sighed with the boy and put down the wrist. 'Brice, pulse is 110 and steady, respiration is 18 and labored.'

Brice relayed the information to the men on the other side of the wreckage and waited for a reply. '10-4 Captain.' He put the HT on the ground and wiped his brow, 'Gage, they're going to start by removing the car closest to them and farthest from the rig, once they do that, they should be able to get the kid out. Is there anyone else there?'

'No, the boy says his father was ejected from the wreck. So I suspect he's outside there somewhere.'

Brice relayed this information to the Captain.

* * *

1050  
405 FWY at the Harbor FWY interchange

John was lying on the wet pavement shivering as he had partially covered the boy with his turnout coat while the crew removed the car that had them pinned to the trailer and the pavement. 'Hey, how's it going out there? We really need to get this kid out!' Johnny yelled.

'Almost done hooking up things, Gage.' Chet Kelly yelled back. 'Shouldn't be long now, maybe five – ten minutes.'

John looked at the pale kid, 'Hang in there Ianto. We're almost ready to get you unhooked from that seat and get you ready to be taken to the hospital. How's your breathing now?' Ten minutes earlier Brice had been able to send Johnny an oxygen tank and a BP cuff and had relayed the BP to Marco who was relaying info to Rampart. That had allowed Johnny to start an IV of Normal Saline. This had helped Ianto to feel more at ease. He was still bleeding internally and time was running out for the lad.

Ten minutes later, they had Ianto loaded in the ambulance and Roy was sitting on the bench by the gurney, 'Johnny, I got the boy, why don't you drive the squad in.'

'Uh, Roy?' Johnny looked at the senior paramedic, 'Not to piss ya off or anything, but I did spend more time with him and get him settled, why don't I ride in with him and you drive in the squad?'

Roy looked at his friend. 'Uh… okay.' He climbed out of the ambulance and headed for the squad. 'See you in a few.'

Johnny climbed in and sat next to the boy. 'You breathing okay?' he asked Ianto.

'Yeah,' came a mumbled reply.

'Good deal, we'll be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes, then the doctors there will take very good care of you.' Johnny smiled, 'In fact, you'll have some of the best in the field taking care of you.'

'What about my dad?' Ianto asked.

Johnny frowned. 'He wasn't wearing his seat belt, Ianto and because of that, when he was ejected from the car, he was caught under the trailer of the rig. I'm so sorry I have to tell you this, but they couldn't save him. He was already dead when they lifted the trailer after we got us out of that mess.'

Ianto had tears running down his face. His accent made it harder to understand him as he cried. 'Now I have no one.'

Johnny felt his heart break at the sound of total dejection. 'What about your family? Your mom, grandparents? Anybody here in California, or in Wales?'

'They're all dead, or not talking to us.' Ianto said between sniffles.

Johnny pulled the oxygen mask off and helped the boy blow his nose and wipe his face. 'There, we'll get you patched up then we'll figure out what to do.' Johnny was running things through his mind.

* * *

tbc...

1The Happy Child by William Henry Davies used w/o permission


	4. Chapter 4

Story Update:

I know it's been a while since I've updated the story. But rest assured readers, I am working on the story. Between research, my health taking more twists and turns than a Bavarian Motorway, family members passing, WRITER'S BLOCK settling in for a time (boy was that a hard sucker to evict!), and a brother who's 35 going on 16, well… you could say that LIFE just got in the way of writing.

Well, update time: Health is better, I'm down 50 lbs and still losing so as I type this my arms are closer to the desk and my laptop is further away from me… did that make any sense? shakes head. I got my SSI for my disability (Epilepsy of all things, so that's one of the reasons for WB to visit from time to time), so that's one major load off my back. I've laid my kid brother to rest way too soon in my book and that's taken a lot of time to get over, but I'm pretty sure I am, (dunno, I don't grieve like most people do, eg: Cry like a baby). And last but not least, I now have a bit more time for actual writing. I'm going to fill out my calendar between doctor appointments, therapy, Voc/Rehab (so I can get a real job that pays real money and not that monopoly stuff that some jobs pass off as real money I guess), and working out at the (all together now!) Y.M.C.A! I'll be putting a block of time in there for writing. As well as cleaning to make my mum happy, ya see I'm a wee bit of a slob… okay, I'm a pack rat with a nasty hoarding habit…. And a slob on the side…. grins maniacally.

That's it on the update…. Oh wait, over this weekend, I'll be uploading a few of my older stories and some that haven't made it to my website yet to give ya something to read while you wait for "I Am What I Am". Sound like a winner?

Toodles.

kris


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. This story is the property of me, kwittbugginme, the author. Original Characters introduced will be the sole property of me and may not be used w/o my permission. All song lyrics and poem used in this story were not harmed, misquoted (I did my best to get the proper and complete lyrics or words to the poems) or mishandled in anyway and are used w/o permission and no infringement on any trademarks, copyrights, etc. are strictly unintentional. All lyrics and poems were found on websites open to the public. I have taken liberties with laws of the time. This has become an AU story of sorts. I researched laws and chose to ignore some and obey others. Mea Copa if I upset any of you. Feedback appreciated but all flames will be used to burn them in my grill... therefore ignored and unanswered. So send at your own risk.  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience. I got sidelined by poor health and family problems, but I'm doing better now and have included this really long part to make my readers happy (I hope).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I Am What I Am

**-E!-**

Part 4

Rampart Hospital Emergency Department  
Room #5  
1123  
Carson, California

Ianto was lying on the exam table waiting for the doctors to decide what to do. His abodomen wasn't hurting as much as it had been but now his right arm and leg were yelling at him something fierce. 'Hey Doctor?' he called out softly.

Dr Early walked over, 'How are you feeling there?'

'My right arm and leg hurt bad.' Ianto tried to sound as if the pain wasn't bothering him as bad as it really was.

As the boy and the doctor were talking, Johnny walked into the room. 'Hey Ianto, I see you got the best of the best workin' on ya. See, I told you they'd be takin' good care of you.' He walked up to the exam table. 'What's the matter?'

'Nuthun,' he slurred out.

'I just had the nurse give him some more MS before he's taken up to surgery.' Dr Early said softly.

'Surgery?' Johnny asked, 'So he does have some internal injuries?'

'From the looks of things,' Joe Early, a neurologist by training, was doing his weekly stint in the ER, said, 'This boy is lucky. He has no head injuries, but he appears to have some cracked ribs, some internal bleeding, and a broken arm and leg. Won't know until X-ray gets off their butts and gets up here with the machine to take the pictures so we can get him up to the OR.'

Kel Brackett walked up to the table. 'I just got off the phone with X-ray. 'The tech is on his way, should be here in two minutes. Hey Johnny.'

'Hey Doc.' Johnny smiled at Kel, 'you gonna take care of Ianto for me?'

'You bet.' Kel couldn't help but feel for the kid. Johnny wasn't the only one who could wrap themselves around the doctor's heart. What most people didn't know was that Kel Brackett had a heart of gold and was a sucker for a sad face. He also was a foster parent and would willingly take in an orphaned child for any length of time when needed. 'Meet me outside, will you?'

'Sure Kel,' Johnny left the room and stood next to the wall waiting.

Roy walked up just as Kel exited the room.

'How's the boy?' Roy asked.

'He'll be just fine.' Kel said. 'John, can you come to my office?'

Roy looked between the two. 'Did you do something wrong?' he asked his junior partner.

Johnny shrugged and put a crooked grin on his face, 'You know me, Roy. I never do anything wrong.'

'Right, Junior. I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?'

'No thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes.' He then headed after his lover and entered Kel's office shutting the door firmly behind them.

**-E!-**

Dr Brackett's office  
Rampart Hospital 1st Floor ED  
1135

John was sitting on the couch in Dr Brackett's office savoring the kiss. Kel chuckled as they broke apart.

'Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?'

'Never.' John stated. 'Never, will I ever get enough of you. You're stuck with me for the rest of my life.'

'Your life? What about my life?' Kel quirked an eyebrow.

'Well, I figure I'm younger, but I have no doubt that you'll outlive me given your Scottish heritage.' Johnny smiled, 'Besides, I truly believe that we're going to grow old and grey together and that on the day you die will be the day I die as well.'

Kel sighed, 'I really wish you wouldn't talk about dying. It's not my favorite subject given our line of work.'

Johnny pulled Kel in for a kiss, 'I'm sorry, I'll not talk of death anymore.'

Kel stood and walked over to his desk. 'Now, how would you like to be a foster parent?'

'What?' Johnny stood.

'Yup, I got the paperwork right here, all you have to do is sign on the dotted line and our lawyer will have it put through the courts by the time that little boy we just admitted can be released next week.' Kel smiled.

'You're not talking about Ianto are you?'

'I sure am.' Kel picked up a folder and opened it. 'Ianto Jones, eight-years-old born March 11, 1967 in Cardiff, Wales. Both parents now deceased. No living relatives in Wales and the ones here in America want nothing to do with the boy. There appear to be some other relatives in the US but they haven't been found yet. Once they have, possible placement with them is next. In the mean time…' He put the folder down. 'You see Johnny, he really does have no one.' He pulled the younger man into his arms for a lingering kiss. 'Now, get back to work hose-jockey before your partner comes knocking at my door.'

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. But before either man could pull away, it was opened and Roy walked in.

Dr Brackett's office  
Rampart Hospital 1st Floor ED  
1149

'Hey Johnny we gotta get back to the station…' Roy came to a halt as he walked into Brackett's office and saw Johnny in an intimate embrace with the good doctor.

Johnny quickly stepped back and looked at Roy, 'Okay, let's go Pally.' He headed for the door almost bowling Roy over on his quest to exit the room. He hoped Roy didn't see his very red face.

Roy was staring at the doctor, actually he was GLARING at the doctor, 'I'll be right behind you Johnny.' He pointed the HT at the doctor, 'I'll deal with YOU later.' He promised, then turned on his heel and exited the room.

Dixie McCall watched the small parade as the two paramedics left the office and Kel came and stood in the open door way with a worried look on his face. 'What happened?'

'Roy caught us.' Kel said softly.

'Shit.' Dix said just as softly.

'You said a mouthful.' Kel sighed. 'Come on, let me buy you some lunch before I get busy again.'

The two walked down the corridor toward the cafeteria.

Meanwhile out in the squad Roy was giving Johnny the cold shoulder. Every time Johnny tried to initiate a conversation, Roy would just grunt or snort and make a turn harder than necessary or stomp a little harder on the brake or the gas trying to get his point across. That point being he did not want to engage in conversation with John Gage. His partner of almost 3 years, a man he'd called best friend for almost that whole time.

The one thing going through Johnny's head was that he'd blown it. He'd thrown away a friendship over a relationship that he wasn't even sure… "No Gage, get that thought out of your head. Kelly loves you, he's not gonna let this get in between you and him. He won't break it off because you can't get along with Roy. And you are NOT going to let Roy dictate who you sleep with. You made that decision long ago." Johnny's thoughts raced through his head as Roy backed the squad into the bay.

**-E!-**

'It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be  
The hardest word'

Station 51  
Engine Bay and Day Room  
1223

Roy slammed the door to the squad after he exited the vehicle. He headed for the locker room to think. Johnny headed to his commanding officer's office to have a chat.

As Roy was sitting on the bench Johnny was knocking on a door.

'Enter!' Hank Stanley called out as he straightened up his desk, putting papers into the 'out' box that he had spent the last thirty minutes.

Johnny entered quietly. 'You got a few minutes, Cap?'

'Sure John.' He motioned for John to take a chair.

Johnny shook his head and started pacing. 'I have something to discuss with you but I'm not sure how you'll take it and how it will effect my position here at the station and our relationship.'

'Just spill it Gage.' Hank smiled. He had a pretty good idea what his junior paramedic was going to say, but felt it wasn't his place to say anything so he sat back and let the younger man take his time.

John finally sat and looked at the floor before taking a deep breath, 'I'm gay, Cap.' He thought to himself, 'There, I said it,'

'Okay, tell me something new.' Hank sat forward.

Johnny gasped. 'Uh, you know, I mean knew?'

Hank gave a small smile, 'Relax Johnny. I have no problem with you being gay. Are you with someone right now?'

'There in lies the problem Cap.' John stood and began pacing again. 'Roy walked in on me and Kel… uh I mean Dr Brackett…'

'What were you two doing?' Hank raised an eyebrow. He had a pretty good idea.

'Well, we were sorta makin' out in his office.' Johnny blushed.

'I caught my son Fletcher kissing his friend Tony out in the tree house last summer.' Hank laughed. 'Boy I never saw that boy move so fast in my whole life.'

'What did you do?' John sat back down.

'I crawled the rest of the way into the tree house, sat down with them and talked to them. Fletch explained what was going on. I mean, he was 17 at the time, I couldn't really do anything because he was almost ready go to college and I wouldn't be in his life on a day-to-day basis. I had no room to judge who he slept with. I just made sure he knew he could come to his mother or me if he had questions or concerns, or if he just needed someone to talk to.'

John smiled, 'I remember that day. It was the Fourth of July barbecue you had and we were all there. You went searching for your son while the girls were helping Elaine in the kitchen.' Johnny laughed. 'Boy, I remember when Tony and Fletch came out of that tree as if their asses were on fire to only come get Roy and me to help you get out cus you couldn't see the top step on the ladder that was nailed to the tree. When did you build that thing anyway?'

'When Fletcher was five. We climbed that tree and started it. Once it was finished, Fletch had to have my permission and my help to climb out of that tree house.' Hank smiled at the memory.

Johnny smiled too, 'You had somehow managed to get a case of vertigo when you looked out the hole before attempting to exit. Boy we all had a laugh over that one.'

'Hey, I'd drank too much beer and hadn't had anything to eat yet.' Hank laughed too, he couldn't help but laugh. 'Seriously Johnny. Take care of yourself, don't let anyone get to you.'

'Uh Cap, Roy's not talking to me because of what he saw. So I think we already have a problem.' John stood by the door looking out into the street.

'Why do you say that? Just because Roy's not talking to you right now doesn't mean he's not gonna talk to you in a few minutes or hours.' Hank tried to reason with the younger man.

'You don't know Roy that well then Cap. When he gets a bug up his butt he hangs on to it with both hands and won't let go until he's good and ready.'

'You really believe that?'

'I have to Cap. I've seen it. One of his buddies from the Army once had a drug problem. Roy took it upon himself to make the guy feel like a total ass for having fallen into that hole in the first place. Like it was his fault that he became addicted to morphine and then later heroin. All the guy wanted was the pain to end. When the guy OD'd and later died, Roy told his wife that it was his own damn fault.' John threw up his hands in defeat. 'Joanne told me the story one night after they'd had a fight and she called me needing someone to talk to.'

Hank looked at Johnny closely. 'Are you saying that Roy is…'

'God, no!' Johnny interrupted. 'No, Cap, he'd never hit his wife or his kids. Me on the other hand. I'm not too sure of.'

'Well, you told me and I have no problems. Why don't we go out to the day room and see what's going on. Maybe it'll be a busy day and you and Roy won't have to do anything more than work together.' Hank stood and headed for the door.

'I hope so.' Johnny followed.

Roy entered the day room a few minutes after Hank and Johnny had. He saw all his shift-mates sitting round the table talking. As soon as he stepped into the room their talking ceased.

'Hey guys.' Roy said then headed for the coffee pot on the stove. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing Roy.' Mike Stoker, the man of few words, said.

'Hey Marco, are you going to the barbecue this weekend?'

'Yeah I am.' Marco smiled as he rubbed his hands together. 'I heard there's gonna be some good ribs there. Real spicy.'

Johnny smiled. He figured it was now or never. 'You know you're invited Roy.' He turned to his partner. 'I called Jo about it last night. You were working OT here I guess or I would have told you.'

'Invited where?' Roy asked as he leaned against the counter.

'Over to my place for a barbecue.' He said. 'It's Kel's thirty-sixth birthday and he's never had a party, so we thought we'd have one.'

'So you're providing the accommodations?' Roy said with a hint of vitriol in his words.

'What's the matter with you, Roy?' Mike asked.

'I'll tell you what's the matter.' He put his cup down on the counter then stood up straighter. 'I'll damn well tell you.' He pointed to Johnny. 'I walked into Dr Brackett's office to get Johnny and found them… found them…' his face was turning red with a combination of rage and embarrassment.

'Doing what, Roy?' Hank asked quietly. Roy had no idea that his captain had already talked to Johnny and knew what had happened.

Roy balled his hands into fists, 'Brackett was kissing Johnny, all right. They were both goin' at it all hot and heavy when I walked in. What I really wanna know is who turned who queer? Was it the good doctor? You know the rules Junior.' He looked pointedly at Johnny.

The whole room went quiet as they took in what Roy had just said. Johnny raised his hands in defense. 'Now hang on just one minute, Roy.'

'I didn't tell you to talk!' Roy pushed Johnny back into the table. 'When I want you to talk I'll tell you to talk!' He turned to his commanding officer. 'What is the procedure for this Captain?'

'Well, there really isn't one, Roy.' Hank started. 'Since I didn't see anything and nothing happened in the station…'

'I'm sure there's something in the regs about deviant behavior in the department.' Roy continued keeping one eye on his partner as he talked.

'Well, yes, but that only pertains to offenses that are punishable by law.' Hank stated. 'I know that there's people up in Sacramento trying to get the Sodomy Laws changed.'

'Uh Cap,' Chet opened his mouth knowing that what he was about to say.

'What Chet.' Captain Stanley didn't like to be interrupted.

'I think what Johnny's doin' _is_ illegal in this state and therefore punishable by law.' Chet cringed as he saw everybody turn to him. 'What? I have an older brother who's a lawyer.'

'What kind of a lawyer?' Johnny asked.

'I dunno, some private lawyer out in Beverly Hills, he caters to Doctors and movie stars and the like.' Chet said.

'Don't worry about it then, Chet.' Johnny said.

'Oh, but I'd worry plenty, Gage.' Roy spat out. 'I'd worry plenty.' He turned to leave the room.

'Not so fast DeSoto.' Hank called out.

Roy turned around, 'Sir?'

'Don't you 'Sir' me,' Hank stood up and walked toward the senior paramedic. 'I want to know if you can work with Johnny and if not what you plan on doing about it.'

'Me? Why do I have to do anything about it?' Roy was flabbergasted.

'Because you're the one with the problem, near as I can see it.' He looked around at the assembled men, 'Does anyone else have a problem?'

No one else said a word.

It seemed that the general consensus was to not say anything with Johnny or the Captain present. So no one said anything and the room stayed quite for a long time.

Roy went to the bunk room, Johnny sat on the couch and read the paper and Captain Stanley continued sitting at the table watching his men and thinking.

Hank knew that the men needed to digest all that had happened. He sighed knowing he would have to call his boss and let him know what had happened. This was something he wasn't looking forward to. He personally thought the rules were archaic and uncalled for, but it was not in his power to change them.

**-E!-**

I am what I am,  
I don't want praise, I don't want pity.  
I bang my own drum,  
Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.

Gage-Brackett Home  
Saturday Afternoon  
1350

John Gage was fidgeting. He walked around the house picking up and setting down pillows, throws, knick-knacks, all sorts of items until his partner Kelly walked up to him and pulled him close. 'Please Johnny, relax.'

'How can I relax? It's almost two and no ones here!' Johnny was very upset at the fact that none of their friends had showed up for their barbecue or in fact no one had bothered to call to say that they wouldn't be able to attend the planned party.

'Now listen John. I talked to Dix just ten minutes ago and she's running late. One of the nurses who was supposed to work today never showed and Dixie had a hell of a time finding a replacement. She finally did and that person is on her way in now, so Dix should be here in another fifteen minutes or so. Joe is on his way right now, he got stuck with a head case last night that had him pulling a second shift so he went home this morning to get some sleep and over-slept. As you know, he's not as young as he looks.' Kel tried to pull Johnny out of the funk he'd been in for the past two days.

'I haven't heard anything from the guys at the station. Not even the captain has called. I just know that when I show up tomorrow, I'll be told that I'm either fired or going to be assigned to another station if I still have a job.' John sat down on a chair and sighed. 'This whole thing has been a royal mess Kel. I told you that coming out was not a smart thing for me to do.'

'I know that now, Johnny and if I had been listening to you better, I would have told you to either wait, or I would have supported you more on not coming out at all. But remember, people were starting to ask questions, especially Joanne when you kept turning down her offers to fix you up with a "nice girl" or one of her cousins.' Kel pulled John into his arms for a much needed hug. 'I'm sorry if what I talked you into has hurt your position with the department. I should have been listening to you better. For that I am truly sorry.'

**-E!-**

DeSoto's Home  
Saturday Afternoon  
1355

Joanne DeSoto was sitting on the couch glaring at her husband of nearly twelve years. Their two children, ten-year-old Christopher and eight-year-old Jennifer were in Chris' room talking quietly while the 'grown-ups' had their conversation. 'I just don't understand you at times, Roy.' Jo said softly. 'Just the other day you were saying how much you liked Johnny and how glad you were that he was your partner and that you worked with him. What happened to change that?'

Roy sat down next to his wife. He had been going over in his mind what he was going to tell him wife about what he had learned and he had not been able to find a way other than to just tell her flat out. 'The other day at Rampart I walked into Kel's office…' Roy trailed off as he stood up and resumed the pacing he'd been doing most of the morning.

'Roy!' Jo almost shouted, 'Will you _**please**_ sit down and just spill it?'

'Jo, there's really no easy way to tell you this…' Roy sighed, 'Okay, when I walked into Brackett's office, he and Johnny were in a… uh.. compromising position.'

Jo's eyes got big, 'WHAT?'

'That's what I was thinking.' Roy stood, 'Johnny and Dr Brackett were kissing – on the _**LIPS**_!'

Jo was quiet for a few minutes. Roy had no idea what was going through his wife's head, but it couldn't be good. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile started forming on Jo's face. 'Oh Roy, you silly, silly goose.' She slapped his arm. 'You mean to tell me you never noticed that Johnny wasn't actually interested in all those girls you kept insisting I set him up with?'

Roy's mouth dropped open. 'You _**KNEW**_?'

'Roy, let me tell you something about your best friend.' Jo patted the couch so that her husband would sit down next to her. 'Johnny has NEVER been interested in the girls he's been set up with by me or in any of the nurses at the hospital. He's gone out with several only because it's been expected of him because of some archaic rules that states that a man only dates and beds a woman.' She watched her husband closely. 'Is this the reason we aren't going to the barbecue, because if it is, then I'm getting the kids ready and we're leaving right now. I won't stand having Johnny think I don't like him because of how he loves.'

Roy grabbed his wife's arm. 'Don't you see, Jo? Brackett's got Johnny all messed up in the head. He only _**THINKS**_ he wants to be with the doctor, when in reality, he wants to find a nice girl his age and settle down and start a family.'

'Roy Ellsworth DeSoto!' Jo wrenched her arm free. 'How dare you grab me like that!' She sat down. 'Now, Johnny is my friend and he happens to be a friend of your children so we are going to go to that party with or without you!' She rubbed her upper arm until the ache went away before standing and heading up the stairs. 'You make up your mind where you want to be Roy.'

While Roy was downstairs thinking and sulking, Jo walked into Christopher's room. 'Okay you two, get your jackets,' she smiled, 'I know, it's warm out, but I'm not sure how long we're going to be today.'

'Are we going to see Uncle Johnny?' Jennifer asked.

'Yes we are, so hurry up Jenny and get your jacket.' Jo gave a small laugh as the young girl left the room as fast as she could.

'You too, Chris, get your jacket then take your sister out to the car and help her get her seat belt on, okay?' She gave her son a hug, 'I'll be down in a few minutes.'

'Is everything all right?' Chris asked. 'I heard Dad yelling.'

'Everything will be just fine, Chris. Thanks for asking though.' Jo headed for the door to head to the hall, 'hurry up, I want to leave in five minutes.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Chris grabbed his jacket from the hook that was attached to the wall then headed across the hallway to his sister's room. 'Come on Jenny, I'll help ya get your jacket on then race ya to the car.' He helped her with her jacket, then they took off down the hall towards the stairs.

'_**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU KIDS BEFORE ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE?' **_Roy bellowed from the living room. '_**STOP IT!'**_

Chris and Jenny headed down more sedately then exited the house as quickly and quietly as possible.

**-E!-**

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

Gage-Brackett Home  
Saturday Afternoon  
1422

Joanne smiled as she walked around to the back yard. She heard music playing softly and the sound of voices. This alone made her feel better knowing that her friends weren't sitting alone sulking. The scene that greeted her and her children though changed her mind.

Kelly Brackett was holding John Gage back while Chet Kelly was being held back by Marco Lopez.

'Now just one minute, Gage.' Kelly spat out. 'I was just sayin' that the law states that what you and Dr Brackett are doing is illegal.'

'Just where do you get these notions of yours, Kelly?' Johnny asked as he struggled against his lover, 'Let me GO Kel, I promise I'll only hurt him a little.'

'Just settle down John and let him have his say.' Kel pushed Johnny down into a chair on the deck.

Jo pushed the children back a bit and knelt down, 'We're going to listen closely to what is being said. This will help us understand what your Daddy's been talking about. Okay?'

Both children nodded their heads in agreement. 'Is Uncle Johnny mad at Mr Kelly?' Jenny asked.

'No sweetheart, he's just upset about what's being said, that's all.' Jo then stood and turned back towards the discussion. She didn't want to make their presence known yet. She was curious as to what was going on.

Chet shook off Marco. 'I told you my brother's a lawyer, Gage. He told me all about the Sodomy laws in the state of California.'

John paled. He too knew of those laws and had hoped that those he worked with had never even heard of them. To him, they were laws that never should have been written for anyone. It was bad enough that states had put in effect laws based solely on the color of ones skin; then they put into effect laws stating that what he did in the privacy of his own home, in his own _BED_ could be arrestable offenses and that was the last thing he wanted. That either he or Kel be arrested and lose their jobs or worse, lose their lives by being sent to prison for doing nothing more than showing each other the love they felt. 'Chet, I hope to God you know what you're talking about.'

Kel stepped up, 'Just what are you talking about Chet?'

'I'm talking about the laws in this state that can cost both of you your jobs, your livelihoods, your precious position at the hospital Doctor Brackett.' Chet crossed his arms. 'I went to my brother the other day and he showed me this book, see, and it had in it all sorts of information dating back to forever in this state about what two people can and can't do.'

John sat up straighter in the chair he's dropped down into. 'And what exactly did you encounter when you were reading? Did you even bother to write any of this down?'

Chet pulled a small notebook from the back pocket of his jeans, 'As a matter of fact I did.' He flipped the book open and started to flip to the page he wanted. 'Yeah, here it is.' He cleared his throat and started to read, 'Sodomy is sexual conduct consisting of contact between the penis of one person and the anus of another person. Any sexual penetration, however slight, is sufficient to complete the crime of sodomy.' Chet looked up when he was greeted with silence.

Kel turned to Johnny, 'Don't worry, the cops won't come to our house and arrest us.'

'But they can, Doc.' Chet interjected.

'Shut up, Kelly!' Hank hissed as he watched one of his best paramedics turn even more pale. 'Listen Johnny, we're all behind you and the doc, so all you have to do is relax, enjoy your party and know that whatever can be done so that you hang on to your job, will be done.' He looked up at his men, 'Right, men?'

All spoke up in the affirmative, even Chet.

Joanne looked at her children, 'I know you're too young to understand what just went on, but know this; your Uncle Johnny and Uncle Kelly are in love with each other and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Don't pay attention to what your father says, he's not right all the time. No one is. Now, let's go get something to eat and play with those big over-grown kids, shall we?'

Chris and Jen looked up to their mom at the same time and smiled. 'Yeah, let's go!' they both said in unison.

**-E!-**

There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit.  
One life, so it's time to open up your closet.  
Life's not worth a damn, 'til you can say,  
'Hey world, I am what I am!'

Gage-Brackett Home  
Saturday Afternoon  
1430

Joanne watched as her children headed off to play with the other kids who had come to the party with their parents. Satisfied that they were happy and having fun, she then made her way to the adults.

Walking up to Johnny from behind, Jo put her arms around the thin man's waist and squeezed him gently. 'Hey there handsome, heard you had a run in with my pig of a husband.'

Johnny had never heard Joanne DeSoto speak ill of her husband or of anybody for that fact. He gently reached down and took her arms in his hand as he turned around to face the woman, 'Jo?' He gulped, 'Is everything alright between you and Roy?'

Jo could almost see the begging in the younger man's eyes to tell him yes, that it was, but she couldn't lie to this man. Since the day Roy had brought him home, she had felt a kind of kin-ship to him. A pulling she had never felt before. Through the years she had learned more about him than anyone in the station knew, but hopefully not more than Kelly Brackett knew. 'Not right at this moment Johnny. But soon, it should be.'

Johnny sighed and pulled the women into a hug. 'I'm so sorry if I'm causing any problems between you two. I'll be more than willing to change shifts or move to a different station if that will make things better for you and Roy at home.'

'You will do no such thing!' Jo spat out as she stepped back out of Johnny's arms. 'Roy is the one being bull-headed and stubborn, not you Johnny. So you get that notion right out of your head.' She turned to Kel and smiled, 'You'll make sure he does, won't you?'

'You bet, Jo.' Kel smiled. 'Come on, let's get this party going.' He turned around and saw that the children and the adults who were not involved in what was going on at the station were already having fun. 'It seems everyone else is having fun.'

Chet walked up to where Johnny was sitting and looked at his favorite pigeon, 'So, how's that boy from the wreck?'

'He's going to be just fine physically.' Johnny said as he flipped some burgers on the grill. He looked up as a squeal was heard and laughed at what was happening out in the yard. 'Jenny sure knows how to dish it out where her brother is concerned.'

'I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.' Chet agreed.

'That's because you have already been there.' Johnny smirked. 'Anyway, Ianto's going to be fine. Kelly and I will be brining him home next week sometime.'

'What?' Chet spat out the gulp of beer he'd just taken. 'You and Kel are what?'

Chet hadn't said much when Johnny and Kelly had made their formal announcement earlier. Although he had backed them when it came down to brass tacks and all, Chet was still on the quiet side about the whole thing. This put Johnny a bit out of sorts. A quiet Chester B Kelly was a dangerous Chester B Kelly. Hopefully, once Kelly had time to soak it all in and Chet worked things out in his own time, they'd be buddies again and back to pulling pranks and telling dirty jokes in no time.

'The boy has no family in Cardiff and they had come to California in search of some long lost relatives.' Johnny explained. 'The ones they were going to be visiting want nothing to do with the boy. It seems they weren't all that thrilled with seeing either of them in the first place. They hadn't seen any of their British relatives in almost twenty years and having these two call out of the blue like that had taken them by surprise. They couldn't say no to the visit, but they could say no to an injured and orphaned eight-year-old boy.' Johnny sighed. 'So they continued searching for other relatives and came across one…' Johnny cut off as he looked across the deck.

'So? What's that got to do with you and…' Just like that, the light bulb brightened.. 'Oh… so one of you are related to this Yan-Toe kid?'

'His name is Ianto, and yes, Kelly is a distant cousin to the boy's father. So we talked to the authorities both here and in the UK and it was decided that we would take him in as a foster child for the time being. The authorities in the UK are still looking into finding relatives in Wales on his mother's side, but so far none have been found. Kelly and I had talked before about becoming foster parents and then when Ianto came into our lives we knew we were destined to be his foster parents.' As Johnny finished he noticed that he had an audience. He hoped he hadn't spoken out of turn and looked up to see a smile on Kel's face.

'What Johnny just said is true. Young Ianto is a distant cousin of mine on my mother's side of the family. Jones is a very common name in both the British Isles and here in the States. So as you can guess, finding blood relatives is akin to finding a needle in a haystack. Neither side of the family kept very good records either so unless someone was a meticulous record keeper, we may never find all of our relatives. Just knowing that Ianto will have a place he can call home is enough for Johnny and me. We want the boy to feel wanted and loved for as long as we can make him feel that way.' Kel wrapped an arm around his young lover and gave him a gentle squeeze.

'I know someone at the library branch I go to that does family trees, maybe they can help you in your search for family members.' Jo said to the men.

'Thanks Jo, that would be nice.' Kel said as he smiled, 'I'm sure we'll come up with someone other than the people here in L.A. that we found. I wouldn't want to send Ianto to those people at all. When they showed up at Rampart, they were only interested in knowing if the boy had any money on him and if there was a life insurance policy on the father that they could cash in on.'

Johnny looked up, 'Was there?'

'The only one found has the boy listed as sole beneficiary and since I'm now his legal guardian I am the only one with access to the money. A check will be mailed out early next week and will be held in trust for the boy until he's of the age of majority. Then he'll have college money if he wants to go to college.' Kel smiled. 'Won't he be surprised when he finds out how much money he'll have when he reaches eighteen.'

'If you need any help with babysitting or anything, let me know, Kel, John.' Jo stated, 'I'll be more than happy to have him over while you're working.'

'Thanks Jo.' Johnny said. 'Just make sure that Roy doesn't mind first.

'Don't you go worrying about Roy, Johnny. I know just how to handle my man.' Jo smiled and the rest of the party-goers laughed.

With that said, the party switched directions and the festivities focused on Kel's birthday and fun was had by all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. This story is the property of me, kwittbugginme, the author. Original Characters introduced will be the sole property of me and may not be used w/o my permission. All song lyrics used in this story were not harmed, misquoted (I did my best to get the proper and complete lyrics) or mishandled in anyway and are used w/o permission and no infringement on any trademarks, copyrights, etc. are strictly unintentional. All lyrics were found on websites open to the public. A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but due to an illness the culminated in a 5 hour surgery and a 5 day stay in the hospital, I'm finally feeling better and am more up to writing so I'm offering up this small snippet while I gather my thoughts and get a new part ready. All feedback will be cherished, save for flames, they will be mailed back to the flamer in a box that gives out Bronx Cheers! Thanks for your patience.**_

Part 6

-!E!-

Children's Services  
Los Angeles County  
Downtown Los Angeles  
Thursday Afternoon  
1525

Ianto Jones looked around the room, his warm brown eyes taking in all of his surroundings. The woman sitting next to him was a county social worker who was helping facilitate the setting of young Ianto with his cousin Dr Kelly Brackett.

'Don't be nervous now, Ianto.' Miss Coeburn said softly as she patted the boy's arm.'

'I'm not.' Ianto stated. 'I met them both when I got hurt, so I know they're nice. Johnny came to see me at the hospital a few times.' Ianto sniffed a few times then tried to wipe his nose on his shirt sleeve.

'Don't do that,' the woman softly chastised the boy, 'use a tissue.' She handed him a box of Kleenex so he could blow and wipe his nose properly. 'How do you like it here in L.A.?'

'It's warmer than back in Cardiff.' Ianto said softly, 'I miss the rain.' His Welsh accent putting soft accents on his words. 'Doesn't it ever rain here?'

'Oh, once in a while we might see a drop or three.' Miss Coeburn joked. 'Last year I think we got a whole whopping ten drops of rain.'

They were both laughing when the door opened and several people walked in.

Dr Brackett and John Gage were the first to enter the room. They sat at the table across from the boy and the social worker. Next to them sat a man dressed in a nice suit. Kel turned to him. 'I told you he was a good looking young man.'

'You sure did,' Mr Andrew Black of Smith, Wesson, Black and Brown stated.

The other official looking people had taken their seats and the proceedings began.

Ten minutes later Ianto walked out of the room between John and Kel with a smile on his face. He didn't care at that moment if he never saw Wales again, he was happy just to know that he was going to be living on a ranch with real live horses and that he'd get to learn to ride one of them and maybe even get a pony of his own.

-!E!-

Gage-Brackett Ranch  
Thursday Evening  
2200

'I never thought I was going to get him to sleep.' Kel said as he sat down on the couch next to Johnny.

'Why don't you go grab us some beer and I'll switch on the game, then we can watch it for an hour or so before we have to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be here quickly and we have a lot to do with the kid like go shopping with him and get him enrolled in school, you know, parent stuff.' Johnny did his best to stiffle a yawn then kissed Kel on the cheek.

Kel brought the beer into the family room and they snuggled on the couch for an hour watching the Dodgers beat whatever team they were playing. They then shut off the TV and walked slowly up the stairs heading first to Ianto's room to check on the boy, then to their own room to get ready for bed.

Friday Morning  
0230

A scream tore both men from their sleep. Johnny was the quickest, his firefighter reflexes and ability to snap near to totally awake in less than 45 seconds enabled him to make it down the hall and into Ianto's room before Kel had even pulled his robe on.

'Shh, it's all right Ianto,' John pulled the now crying young lad into his arms. 'It's all right, cariad.'

Ianto sniffled and his crying slowed as he was rocked in John's strong arms. 'My tad is dead.' Ianto spoke softly. 'I miss him so.'

'I know Ianto. It's going to be alright. Kel and I will take good care of you. I promise.' He laid the boy back and brushed his hair off of his face. He then handed the boy a tissue. 'Here, blow.'

Ianto blew his nose then handed the tissue back to John, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Would you like something to drink?' John asked as the young boy laid back down.

'No thank you, I'm sorry.' Ianto sniffled as he snuggled into the covers.

'No need to be sorry, little man.' John and Kel sat with the boy until he fel back to sleep. 'Never feel the need to say sorry.' John said softly as he turned off the lamp and they left the bedroom to return to their room for some more sleep. They both hoped their charge would have some peaceful sleep.


End file.
